


Raccoons and Ropes

by Jaffa_Bakers



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffa_Bakers/pseuds/Jaffa_Bakers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket gets caught, makes a self-discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raccoons and Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I am poop at writing. That ending is going to be REAL disappointing.

_Engine grease. Sweat. Metal. Steadily running water. Copper._ Something hummed quietly in the background, buzzing like a fly in the upturned, black-stained ear on the small mammal's head. His breathing quickened slowly, so as not to alert whoever it was that had captured him that he was awakening. Blearily, a reddish-brown eye scanned the room through just the slightest hint of a crack in his eyelids. The reason for his wakening nausea was apparent, judging by the restraints surrounding him.

_Anti-grav Restraint System, eh?_ He'd been in worse, a lot worse, but this was definitely a pickle in and of itself. The system worked solely by levitating his body, keeping his limbs in a tight web of gravity that handily kept his dextrous digits away from the actual mechanics of his bonds. He allowed his head to roll subconsciously over to one side, pressing it against his shoulder as if he'd been in a slumber and was shifting uneasily. _Powered from the ceiling. That'll be tricky to reach._

"Eh boys, we got a live one here!" The voice immediately brought to mind alcohol, repulsion, and stink in just so few words. That cinched it, they knew he was awake. Must be a heart-rate monitor or something wired up in the system to let them see. Either way, he had no choice but to face his captors head on, bold-faced and ready to go.

"Lookit him." The voice slithered out like grease along a metal floor, a humanoid mug pressed against the glass of the viewing room on the other side. Definitely not Nova, though the coat made him think of something else. "Innit he the cutest, jus' hangin' there like some kinna... whadda them Earthers call it? A pinata." The man sneered, even with his bright pink face it was still an ugly expression. "Think if we hit him, candy comes out?"

"You remember what the boss said. We don't hit him." Another voice, from a larger, bluer man. This guy was all muscle and definitely nothing to joke around with. The ring-tailed mammal just threw him as much of a dirty look as he could manage, snorting out a clot of blood from his nose. He wasn't afraid of these people, no matter what they had him up in.

"Hope ya idiots realize, I can flarkin' hear ya. Now, how 'bout lettin' me go b'fore Quill an' the others get here, eh?" A toothy smile as he watched the smaller of the two take an involuntary step back. "Oh, so ya DO know the names. Not completely retarded, at least. I imagine this bloody nose ain't from a change in the environment... you take a swing while I was down, Slim?" He eyed up the peach-skinned man as the other looked towards his more brutish compatriot for what to say.

"The Guardians aren't on our docket, but we'll make the time for them if they show up." A few codes punched in on the console and Rocket felt his grips suddenly tighten in a firm compression of pure gravity around his chest. _FUCK. LUNGS... BURNING..._ and then it suddenly stopped just as soon as it started. "Now, be quiet in there. I won't be so forgiving the next time. Might compress the field a bit higher up. Wanted to see your eyes bug out of your head, vermin, don't tempt me when you fetch a lot more ALIVE."

_That wasn't a smart move._ Rocket had to admit. _Fuckin' gravity controls... if they were in here, it'd be as easy as spittin' on 'em in the right pattern._ Now he had to think of something else, because he was sure big and blue wouldn't take to his call for a fight. And pink wouldn't rise up to the challenge either, not without blue for back up. His ringtail twitched against the forced artificial gravity, annoyance raising the fur on his face. If there was one thing he hated, it was-

"Hah, boss. Lookit!" A finger jammed against the glass of the viewing room, pointing right towards... him? Slim was clearly amused by something but the modified raccoon was hard-pressed to see just what was so funny. "Mighty Rocket's got 'imself a hard-on!" _What the fuck is he talking about?!_ Rocket couldn't stop himself, he snapped a quick look down and. _Oh fuck you, stop doin' that you flarkin' piece of kree garbage! But this... heh, yeah._

"What, you see somethin' ya like, Pinky?" Rocket hollered, flashing his most evil smile. "Didn't know there were criminals out there that swung that way. You look at yer boss with those kinna eyes?" He popped his glance meaningfully over towards burly blue, cracking off a quick, fake laugh that was unnecessarily loud. "Oh, that's a hoot! Go ahead, tell th' big guy how ya feel for him. 'Oh darlin', I knew it ever since I saw yer sweet ass that one time we was in prison toge-" _PAIN. OZONE. SPARKS._

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP." Every outcry punctuated by a harsh jab of a button, followed by several dozen volts of current shooting across the mammal's body. Muscles spasmed, breathing stopped, the fur stood on end, there was even a small bit of smoke coming off of the procyon's fur before it all stopped just as soon as it ended with a slam against the glass.

"YOU MORON. HE'S WORTH SEVERAL THOUSAND UNITS ALIVE AND ONLY A HUNDRED DEAD!" The blue alien screamed as he bore down on the pink man's neck until those eyes practically bulged out of his head. Rocket played along and went limp in his restraints. There was one mental image he had. _Slow heartbeat. Slow heartbeat. Hopefully that thing he'd been practicing with Gamora would be enough. It had to be enough._ Another slam against the glass was like music to his ears as the large man roared again in frustration.

Rocket could only listen to the various noises that followed, keeping his heart as slow as it possibly was. If his eyes had been open, he'd already see tunneling as he was literally turning off his heart to play a charade. It was like a prisoner with a cyanide capsule buried in his back molar, and a quick release antidote in the other. There was only so much time before there was no going back from the capsule and it was only a minute or so before Rocket would actually pass out and his systems would kick back in again.

A door shoved roughly open, slamming against the interior of the mammal's prison as heavy footsteps followed suit. The rattle of a medical case as something cold pressed under Rocket's shirt to slide against his heart. An alien curse spat out before the restraints suddenly dropped the ringtail on the ground, sending a sharp pain lancing through his foot. _FUCK. That was my ANKLE YOU ASSHOLE_ the procyon mentally screamed before he was dragged roughly along the ground.

Twin metal pads pressed against his shirt and the same amount of voltage as before suddenly slammed through his body, jerking him from his dazed, self-induced 'dying' state in a flash of electricity. Lashing out with only the tools at his disposal, Rocket bit down hard on whatever was in reach and met with the sharp taste of metal coating his teeth and tongue. He didn't bother to look as he jerked away from the man howling in pain, bolting upright as he raced for the door.

His leg fucking hurt, that much was for certain. Every time he moved on his right foot, it send sparks of pain up and down his spine. Nausea brewed in his gullet as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the blue guy hollering in pain on the floor. Pink wasn't going to be bothering anyone for a while, considering the bleeding headwound slowly weeping on the back of his head. _Eugh. That'll take some time to heal, even with professional care. Hope zapping me was worth it, d'ast moron._ He ignored the pounding on the door, grunting with every step as he wormed his way through the compound towards a communication panel and his eventual freedom.

_And I have got to stop popping boners over captivity. Flarkin' ridiculous, that._

**Author's Note:**

> Disappointing, wasn't it?


End file.
